This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sections or subsections of downhole tools, for example drilling and measurement tools, are often interconnected by bolts. For example, interconnection of a power generation section, electronics, modulator devices, and actuators. The bolts ensure a high tension force between the sections for example 40 kN.
Bolted connections can be troublesome, in particular in the small section of drilling and measurement tools. These connections are similar to a flange configuration as the center portion of the tool is utilized for the electrical and hydraulic connections. The bolts are located at the periphery of the tubular tool. The bolts have to be protected from the fluid flow with fin shaped sections that can be expensive to machine and generally require welding. The bolts have to be extremely robust and are often constructed of non-standard exotic alloys such as MP35N.